Bright Eyes and a Bright Future
by TVDForever123
Summary: Caroline Forbes:Missing,found,genius, & crazy. These are words to describe Caroline who has been missing since childhood.Her journey to recovery, finding out who she is,what she can do, & the strength to go on is tested. But boys like Klaus Mikaelson see past any facade she could ever put on. A story on Caroline's journey to recovery & finding out who she really is. AU. Klaroline.
1. Found

AN: Leave a review about what you think below!

* * *

The girl broke through the forest line, she was bare naked, bloody, and coated in dirt and mud. She looked up through her crazed blue eye; the other one was swollen and black. She gasped as she saw the words "SHERRIFF STATION" on a board. She glanced around before trudging across the street and collapsing in the door of the station.

She spoke no words as she crawled into the sight of the sheriff Forbes and her deputy Matt Donavan. They screamed out, with the man running to the back and bringing back a blanket and first-aid kit, while Sheriff Forbes stayed with the girl.

It brought Sheriff Forbes to tears as she saw this young girl, was her daughter Caroline. Caroline Forbes had been missing for 9 years. Vanished without a trace, and disappeared off the face of the earth. She must have been 16 years old now, Liz Forbes thought. She called an ambulance as she looked down at her broken daughter with a sad smile. She was of course happy to see her daughter, but not like this. The girls eyes closed and she passed out, causing Liz to faint herself.

* * *

When the girl finally woke up, she saw a white wall. It had a clock on it; she had never seen a clock before. Well only in magazines or story books. She had never got the point of keeping track of time; it was only a waste of life.

She looked at her body and saw huge white gauze covering her right foot and leg, a similar gauze on her arm. Her ribs felt sore and she gently ran her left hand over it. Gauze was under the simple blue cloth. She gently touched her head; the white gauze was on there too. She could only see out of one eye, but that was enough for her to spot the man sleeping next to her. His hand was resting on her right one, and she gently touched it.

The man shot up and looked her in the eye giving her a tender smile. He pressed the big button by her bed and said,

"Hi Care bear." The girl furrowed her brows and puckered her lips in thought.

"It's me, Dad?" he said as a woman in a white coat walked in. She smiled at Caroline which caused her to smile back. The girl touched her lips and dropped her smile.

"Hello Mr. Forbes, Miss Forbes. How are you today?" Dr. Meredith Fell asked checking a white paper in her stack of white papers, and listening to Caroline's heart beat.

"She isn't responding to how I'm talking to her. Is something wrong?" Bill Forbes asked, looking over at his precious baby girl, who was staring at him with a curious expression. She suddenly mimicked the smile she had on earlier and touched his face with a small smile.

"I think this is a good response, don't you?" Meredith Fell said with a small smile. Bill Forbes gazed lovingly into his daughters eyes.

"She isn't my little Caroline anymore is she?" Bill said softly as Caroline pulled her hand back and watched the news on the television.

"Not anymore with what she's been through, but perhaps with some intense therapy sessions, physical and mental, she will become stronger and really be herself again." Bill nodded and watched Caroline absorb the news.

He smiled at her as Dr. Fell walked away and he fell back into sleep.

* * *

When he woke up he was looking into Caroline's eyes.

"Hello Mr. Forbes." She said, mimicking that same smile from earlier.

"Caroline?" She shook her head.

"Care Bear, it's me!" She giggled and fidgeted with her hands. Bill buzzed for the doctor and watched with wide eyes as Caroline repeated everything she had heard earlier and watched she watched on the news program.

"Oh my!" Meredith Fell said as she rushed and checked on his daughter's vitals.

"Hi Meredith, hello Meredith." Meredith smiled at the girl and grasped her hand.

"Just relax Caroline. Just relax. Calm, there you go, breath easy. Alright, that's it." Caroline's crazy smile was wiped off her face and she passed out exhausted.

"What in the hell was that?"

"I think she's trying to learn English, but she was overworking herself. I want to get some tests done, while she is still calm, and we will bring in some books for her to read. It is important we get her into a schedule once more. Now I know Liz is working all the time, and you live in Chicago with your partner Steven, but I recommend after her full physical recovery here at the hospital, which will take a few months at the most, you take her home and 'home school' her. Teach her everything, while she can still absorb it. I've heard about this condition of trauma victims. We can really help her with this intense teaching. After you do this, and work on her social skills in therapy, we can expect your daughter to go back to being one of a kind." Meredith explained, sighing as she finished. Bill nodded.

"I can do this. I can make my Caroline how she used to be. My smart, bright, girl will be better."

* * *

Caroline was listening to an audio recording of the French language, while reading a huge book on the French language.

Her father was making her lunch, whistling a show tune and flipping the grilled cheese. Grilled cheese was so far her favorite snack. Bill, her father, said she loved it as a kid.

"You know your birthday is tomorrow. I was thinking we take you out to the Grill, and take you out to go shopping. You haven't been out and about since you left the hospital. It will be nice for you to get back out there don't you think?" Caroline smiled and nodded closing the French book and shutting off the tape.

"You done already? Good job honey! French, Spanish, German, Chinese! We should work on your Japanese next I suppose." Caroline smiled wide as she bit into the grilled cheese. After she finished her father insisted on him cleaning up and her getting back to work on her Calculus.

"Can I start going to school soon?" She heard a plastic glass clatter on the floor.

"Why sweetie?" Her father appeared, desperate before her. He just got her back, he didn't want to ever lose her again.

"I really like school, and I remember it faintly. I would really like to go again. It's only my senior year right, it has been a year and a half since her being found. I mean I know I'm ready daddy, please!" Bill panicked inside but thought about it. This could be good for her. It could be good, but he couldn't deny her anything since he got her back.

"Alright sweetheart, we will go and register you for school when it starts. Okay? And it doesn't start for another two weeks, plenty of time for us to get prepared." Caroline nodded.

She really wanted to go, even if she had to spin some lies when she was there. It was another skill she picked up over the past year and a half. Lying, languages, physical strength, mental strength, and she was artistic. She played the piano, violin, flute, guitar, she could sing and paint and draw. She just learned how to do it.

She wanted more though. She wanted to learn how to be with people her own age. To have romance like those late night shows she watched when her father thought she was sleeping. She wanted it all.

* * *

AN: So leave a review about what you think, and if i get a few maybe I will update again later tonight!


	2. Those Eyes

AN: So many reviews thanks!:) I feel on a very creative streak so I hope you like! Leave a review about what you think on this chapter below! If I get plenty reviews, I just might continue writing tonight and update again!(: I tried to make it longer per request:)

* * *

The Grill was packed tonight, teenagers were bored of waiting for school to start and with nothing to do, and they've found themselves there. Elena Gilbert, Queen of Mystic Falls High school, was enjoying herself in the back of the Grill with her new boyfriend Stefan Salvatore. Her best friend, Bonnie Bennet, was currently making out with Stefan's brother, Damon Salvatore.

In another part of the Grill, Tyler Lockwood and his buddies played pool and drank beers, thanks to Tyler's connections at the bar with Vicki Donavan. He was scoping out the girls, single and beautiful when one in particular caught his eye. Rebekah Mikaelson, she didn't want him which only made him want her more. She absolutely hated his guts, and looked down at him. She hung out with girls like April Young and Victoria Donavan to feel better about herself. She flirted with boys like Jeremy Gilbert and Matt Donavan just to get on her brothers nerves. Finn, Elijah, Kol, and Klaus were currently living with her. The other brother Henry or Henrick was over in London at an all boys boarding school with their parents, Mikael and Esther. Tyler had met them once or twice and honestly hated them, they were rude and full of themselves, much like Rebekah.

Over at the bar was a few regulars, Alaric Saltzman and Klaus and Kol Mikaelson. Klaus was currently drowning his sorrows in a class of whiskey, as Kol cursed Damon Salvatore's name where he couldn't hear him from all the way across the bar.

"I'm going to kill the bastard. He knows I like the Bennet girl and he still pursues her. It's like he deliberately is pissing me off. The rat bastard!" Kol exclaimed, downing Klaus's drink and shaking his head.

"Do you mind brother? I'm trying to drown out your babbling."

"Jeez Nik, when was the last time you got laid?!" Kol joked and walked off in search of other company.

* * *

Caroline was all dressed up, wearing a beautiful white long sleeved dress. She wore a light denim jean jacket over it, with a fun gold necklace, dangly gold earrings, and wore tiny brown booties with it. Her curly hair was fluffed up, tumbling down her back like a porcelain dolls. She really felt beautiful.

Her mom was busy tonight, as always she was working. She seemed to have no time for Caroline, which bothered her a bit not having her mother around when she seemed to need her the most. She used things like her studies and playing instruments to get her mind off of it.

"Honey, are you ready to go?!" Her dad called from from downstairs. Caroline did a simple twirl in the mirror and smoothed out her non wrinkled dress with a small delicate smile. She descended down the stairs and gave her father a big hug.

"Ready to go?" She nodded as they made their way out the house and drove to the Grill, Caroline's smile still present on her face.

* * *

When he saw her, Klaus considered this to be the single stupidest thing he has ever done in front of a beautiful woman. It was almost as bad as getting drunk while he was watching that show _How I Met Your Mother_, and learned the naked man. Which in fact did not work at all, stripping your clothes off and waiting for the girl to come back, total lie. It was just stupid, bloody, American television. This was even more embarrassing then that. He took one look at her beautiful stunning face and spit out his drink all over the waitress Vicki which caused her to promptly slap him in the face. He looked over at her laughing at him, then blushing at being caught, and sat down with the older man she was with.

* * *

"I'll be damned." Tyler Lockwood said. Bill Forbes hadn't shown his face around Mystic Falls for years. Tyler Lockwood raised his brows at the beautiful blonde with him. Fresh meat.

* * *

"Is that…Bill Forbes?" Elena Gilbert sat up at Bonnie's remark. She glanced around before her eyes found his face and nodded.

"What is he doing here? Who's that with him?" Elena said, wanting to know everything about everything as always.

"Uh I have no idea Elena. She looks really familiar, I mean the only person I know who that could be is… Well Caroline. But she has been gone for a while Elena. Maybe its his cousin or something." Bonnie furrowed her brows leaning against Damon.

"Who's Bill Forbes?" Damon smiled kissing Bonnies neck and rubbing her inner thigh.

"You know Sheriff Forbes, well he used to be her husband until he went all gay and left her. Anyways, they had a daughter Caroline, but she went missing or something when we were really little. Left down when they declared her to be dead. He hasn't been around here for a while, he's on the council and owns a lot of property. He's also really rich, always donating to the Mystic Falls society." Elena said, retelling everything she has ever heard like the gossip she was.

"His daughter went missing?" Stefan said surprised.

"Yeah she was like kidnapped or whatever. Anyways its old news, and I want new news, so Damon be a dear and go mingle for me." Elena said, sitting back into Stefan.

"Fine. Whatever Elena." He got up like a lazy cat and made his way to Bill Forbes who was laughing with the mystery girl.

* * *

Caroline was laughing at something her father said when a tall dark man hovered over their table. She looked up, to see a handsome man with brilliant blue eyes and a smirk on his face. She instantly didn't like him.

"You're Bill Forbes right? Damon Salvatore, I've heard a lot about you." He extended his hand, and Bill shook it eyeing Damon carefully who was now looking at Caroline.

"Yeah, well all good things I hope." Bill said jokingly. Damon smiled and his smile made Caroline uncomfortable. Just everything about him screamed something she didn't like. That was when another man with a big grin on his face stepped up from the bar and patted Damon on the shoulder while extending his hand to Bill.

"You're Bill Forbes! I've heard a lot about you! Oh and Caroline right? I'm glad you're enrolling in our school! I've heard that you are an incredibly bright mind and I would love to work with you if I get the chance! Oh I'm Alaric Saltzman, Damon here is one of my best students!" Caroline smiled at the man and hesitantly shook his hand.

"I look forward to working with you ." Bill noticed her uneasiness and said,

"Look very nice to meet the both of you but I would like to spend time with my daughter for her birthday so I will talk to you gentlemen later." Alaric made his way back to the bar to his drinking and Damon made his way back to the group with curious eyes in the back.

* * *

"So what did you find out? Why did Ric come up! Spill!" Elena squealed out.

"Okay, okay! Apparently that is Caroline; she is going to school with us, supposed to be some really smart chick or something! That's all I got now let me get back to my Bon Bon!"He kissed Bonnie soundly on the lips with a sly smirk

"Ugh fine!" Elena said. Damon's head snapped up.

"Oh yeah it's her birthday too." He kissed Bonnie again.

"Damon!" Elena smacked him on the head.

* * *

"Alaric Saltzman." Klaus said as the man took his seat at the end of the bar. Alaric groaned as Klaus sat next to him.

"Klaus, I could say this is a pleasure but…its not. Are you even going to school? How are you drinking?"

"Its all about who you know my man…and you happen to know that darling blonde girl over there, so I'd like some details." Klaus said glancing over at the stunning blonde who he had embarrassed himself in front of earlier.

"Oh No! NO! No! No absolutely not! I refuse! No Klaus!" Alaric said.

"Well why not! I will do absolutely fantastic in your class and not cause trouble if you help me out!" Klaus smirked. Last year he managed to interrupt every lesson taught by the teacher out of sheer boredom.

"Fine! Okay her names Caroline. Caroline Forbes. She went missing really young and showed up about a year and a half ago. Here is the catch, total amnesia about what happened or where she was. She is also a total genius, a prodigy. She knows over a dozen languages, advanced in everything, school and an amazing athlete. She plays over a dozen instruments, the whole nine yards. And she's going to our school! She is a lucky deal for us, and luckily her father agreed to it, because she is a pure Einstein." Alaric finished breathless.

"So that's it?" Klaus furrowed his brow. Super smart and super beautiful never made sense, though he did wonder where she went all that time.

"Yes now if you cause trouble for her today I'm failing you no matter what, out of my hair Mikaelson." Klaus smirked.

"Don't be so touchy mate!" He remarked and walked off out the bar but not before catching the beautiful Caroline's eye and winking at her.

* * *

"Everyone sure seems friendly." She started, but felt a pang in her head. She winced and rubbed it tenderly.

"Everything okay sweetheart?" She nodded taking a sip of water.

"It's just the headaches again." Her dad nodded, and after they finished eating and paid the bill they made their way back home where Caroline laid down and held her head. Her nose was bleeding again. She sighed and wiped it with a tissue before curling up in a ball.

She had nightmares of a tall and dark man like she always did for the past year and a half. This time the man had a face, and his face was Damon Salvatore.

* * *

AN:So what's you think about this chapter? A lot of jumping around I know, but i wanted to get a lot of opinion of the other characters in on Caroline. I don't want to rush to much into Klaus and Caroline talking, because Carolines story is really massive, so I want to tell it right! P.s. I am not afraid to make changes about characters or even kill them off so leave a review about what you think of the characters or story below! If you give enough Reviews, seeing as Im on a creative streak, I will try an update again soon!


	3. Blue Eyes, Bloody Boots

AN: This chapter took a lot of thought into, some Caroline and Klaus interaction, along with more of Caroline's story line. I dont want to rush too much into Klaroline because I feel like this is more of a story about Carolines journey. Also a huge twist at the end, that maybe some of you might have seen coming. Leave a review about what you think on this chapter below and if you have any ideas for the next one!

* * *

Caroline woke up with a gasp, covered in sweat. Her nose was bleeding excessively yet again and her head was pounding. Her hands fidgeted and her teeth chattered at the feeling. She rubbed her arms before slowly stumbling out of bed and making her way to her bathroom to take her pain medication.

As she swallowed it she stared at herself in the mirror eyeing her looks. She was lying to herself and everyone else when she told them she was fine. She never talked about her nightmares; it was just too much for Caroline to handle. She wanted to be able to handle herself without everybody's help or her fathers watching eyes.

She made her way back to her bedroom after cleaning herself up and laid down on the white comforter her father had bought her. She played with a small brown teddy bear and curled up in a tight ball thinking.

Thinking was all she did anymore. She never just let go, never. Thinking kept her mind off things. She didn't exactly know what those things were but, she didn't want to find out. She sat up and grabbed her brush off her vanity and ran it through her long golden hair. She hadn't cut it yet. It went all the way down to her butt and was now longer then the length it had been since she was found.

Caroline was pacing now, she was bored. She was never bored, and she had school tomorrow. Maybe she could go shopping? She had learned how to drive and got her license. Bill had even got her a car. It was a cute white convertible as a present, along with a credit card, all gifts. He spoiled her really, but Caroline looked at it as a parent who wanted to make their child happy. She had read a few books on the subject, and found out he wants to make her happy to make up for all the time she wasn't.

She shook out her frustrations and thoughts and changed into a pretty blue dress and cute nude wedges. She grabbed her keys before looking at the clock, seven am. She wondered what could be open. Her dad had gone off to work, and he didn't like it when she went off somewhere without telling him. She remembered watching a show on her TV where the girl went ahead and had fun anyways. She could try it right?

* * *

"I don't see why I have to come on this ridiculous shopping trip Bekah." Klaus remarked yawning. He took a sip from his coffee and rubbed his forehead.

"Because I need someone to help carry my bags, and I need a consultant Nik!" Rebekah said doing a twirl in a black dress that had lots of cut outs.

"Right, of course." Klaus moaned and settled back into his seat. The bell rang as another customer came in, who apparently was also shopping too bloody early this morning. Rebekah came out in a nice red dress when she furrowed her brows.

"Excuse me?" She called.

"Yeah?" The girl's soft voice said.

"What do you think of this dress, my brother is absolutely no help!" The girl laughed and the sound made Klaus whip his head around. It was her!

"I like it, it's very bold. It's a statement, and you look like a girl who likes to make a statement." Caroline said with a small smile. Rebekah said a thank you before disappearing into the dressing room once more. Klaus got up and blinked a few times before making his way to the beautiful girl he had his mind on since last night.

"Hello, love." Klaus smiled at her, watching as she was debating between a blue dress and a pink dress. She looked up and blushed, fixing her hair nervously.

"Hi." Klaus smirked at her and said," My name's Klaus, you're Caroline aren't you?" He said softly. He lightly touched her arm and rubbed small circles on it, the girl looked up her expression unreadable saying," Yeah, uhm Klaus, can I tell you something? Just between us."

"What sweetheart?"

"I'm too smart to be seduced by you." Klaus's jaw dropped as she watched her make her way to the counter and pay for the blue dress. He furrowed his brows and ran through his mind what just happened. He laid on the charm like always, and that should have worked!

He would get to her tomorrow for sure, if he was lucky which he usually was, he would be in Alaric's classroom with a seat next to her guaranteeing a spot next to her. He grinned as Rebekah called him back to the changing rooms to help her decide on some god awful ugly dress.

* * *

Caroline was almost hyperventilating by the time she was out of the store. She felt her heart fluttering, maybe that was her stomach. Anyways she knew being around Klaus made her feel uneasy, and she didn't like it.

Well maybe a small part of her did at least. She was deliberating whether to go back and talk to him some more when she knocked into the tall and dark Damon Salvatore.

"Hey watch it!" His eyes flickered down and his angry blue eyes softened. "Oh, Blondie." He gave her a smirk and rubbed a hand along her arm with a small smile. It felt different from the way Klaus had done it; it terrified her out of her mind. He scared her beyond belief.

"Oh, uh Damien right?" She said purposely. She wanted to create as much distance as possible.

"Damon." He corrected grinning wide. "How about you and I hang out sometime Barbie?" Caroline huffed at this name.

"Barbie's a stupid, plastic, toys that I never cared for. I don't find that too be a positive endearment and I'm sure I never will Salvatore. So I think I will decline your offer, I wouldn't want to go and do something to earn that title now would I?" His eyes flashed angrily and he grabbed her arm squeezing it tight, a familiar gesture to her. He pulled her close and whispered in her ear menacingly.

"You can't speak to me like that." And that's when a headache started to happen. She nodded quickly before he let her go and she ran off to the direction of where her car was and getting in before locking all the doors, and checking the backseat.

She rubbed her forehead as those words replayed in her head, sounding much more menacing with each play through. She rubbed her arm and gently touched the scars that lingered there from her unknown past.

* * *

When she arrived home she was exhausted and settled on her bed. She rubbed her arm once more. Damon Salvatore was a dangerous man that was one thing she was absolutely certain about. The way he talked to her scared her senseless and his whole demeanor was enough to make her sick to her stomach.

Klaus on the other hand, she didn't know how she felt about him. She had never flirted with a boy before, she had only seen that happen on soap operas and TV shows. He was experienced and he just made her nervous with all his charm and his cute accent. He made her feel…jittery. When she was around him she felt like she had a loss for words.

Caroline rubbed her hands together nervously as she decided she needed fresh air. She went and sat on her porch and watched as a big black truck pulled into the driveway in the home next to hers. A familiar man with honey blonde hair got out and she watched as he locked up his car.

He was definitely cute, and he had that all-American sense of the boy next door the way he looked. As if sensing her gaze he looked up and caught her eye making her blush for staring. He raised his hand in a wave and looked around before jogging over to her and taking a seat next to her.

"Hey, you're Caroline right. I'm Matt, Matt Donavan. I was one of the officers that was there when you turned up. I got to say, you look good for all you have been through." Caroline blushed and said," Thanks." He smiled and his smile was infectious and made you want to smile back.

"So you're going to the high school right? All Liz ever does when she gets a chance is talk about you, but don't tell her I said that!" He laughed. Caroline furrowed her brows.

"She does?" His face turned serious, and he said softly,

"She is just finding it hard to be around you. She knows you're not a little girl anymore, and what you've been put through scares her." Caroline swallowed and played with her hair.

"Tell that to my dad, he still sees me as his little girl, like I never left, you know? It is just frustrating, being treated like a child. I know I can prove myself to be so much more." Matt nodded and said," He will understand, eventually. Just give it time." He kissed her hand and got up.

"I should be going Caroline, I'll see you around. It's a small town." She giggled at his remark and got up to go inside.

She turned around before she went inside and saw as he opened his door, leaving his boots on the porch, and walked inside. She felt her head get heavy and liquid trickle on her lip as she stared at the boots. She closed her door and wandered upstairs to her bedroom where she thought about those boots. Boots, boots, why was it so familiar. She laid down and closed her eyes, and a flash of bloody boots hovering above her face along with a crazy laughter filled her head.

She instantly opened her eyes and sat up hugging herself. She felt tears fill her eyes and she wiped them hastily too only find they were bloody as well. She cried out in pain and ran to her bathroom to clean up, when she tripped and stumbled into her shower. She quickly turned the water on, closed the curtain, and curled up in a ball as she felt the water hit her body.

She felt pain all over as the blood washed off. She cried silently as she rocked back in forth in a fetal position holding herself tight. She didn't understand why this had to happen to her.

After an hour under the showers water she felt clean again, she felt like everything that just happened had been washed off. She stripped off her wet clothes and changed into her nightgown and she crawled under her white comforter. She hugged herself tight

Words repeated in her head, distorted and barely understandable but they said,

"_I'm going to ruin you so nobody else will ever want you. I'm going to ruffle your perfect feather my precious. Don't cry, this will only hurt for a second." _She cried as she hugged her body closer.

It was on her file that she had been sexually abused; she had just never remembered the feeling until now.

* * *

AN: So yes Caroline was raped in her time missing, just clearing that up. I feel like this adds a lot to her story about being broken inside. Next chapter will probably be a long one about her day at school, with interactions with characters like Klaus, Elena, Bonnie, Damon, Stefan, and probably Rebekah as well. I apologize if you wanted to see more Klaus/Caroline, but i dont want to ease to far into there relationship without understanding the character of Caroline. Leave a review below about what you would like to see in the next chapter, what you thought about this chapter, and what characters you might want to see in the future! I take all my reviews seriously:)


	4. How I feel

AN: I just wanted to make sure I clear up about the triggers, this early on in the story it has nothing to do with who really took her, if she sees something that reminds her of something when she was missing, it will jog her memory! I just wanted to make that clear like if you saw a picture of you with friends, you might think about how fun that day was you took the picture. Anyways leave a review below!

* * *

Caroline was nervous. Okay that was a bit of an understatement. She was downright terrified of her first day. She had on black jeans, black wedges, a cute shirt, and her light denim jean jacket. She had plenty of supplies and she felt ready to go.

"Caroline, come down honey, I need to take you for your first day!" What? She rushed down stairs and said," Dad I'm taking myself!"

"But I thought it would be nice me taking you!" He said exasperated. She was acting different lately, he didn't like it.

"I know, but I want to take myself!" Her dad rolled his eyes and said,

"Whatever Caroline, that's fine!" Bill picked up his keys shaking his head.

"I'm not a little girl anymore! You don't have to take me to school anymore or take care of me!" Her dad froze in the doorway, and gripped the frame tight.

"You think I don't know that. It was my fault for being late that day to pick you up Caroline. I just want to do right by you." Her dad slammed the door shut and drove off in a rush. Caroline cursed to herself, she was acting childish yet again.

* * *

Elena Gilbert was always used to being the most talked about girl at her school. She was not happy when she heard nothing but talk about the new girl. Caroline Forbes hadn't even shown up yet and she was causing trouble. The girls name was being whispered around these halls every minute.

"I think we should be friends with her Elena, like we were when we were little." Bonnie said, examining her nails.

"I'll think about it. I wouldn't want to commit social suicide." Elena smirked, fixing her lip gloss in her locker mirror.

"Don't be like that Elena." Bonnie rolled her eyes.

* * *

Rebekah was in the middle of putting up posters for cheer this year when she spotted a white cute convertible pull in the parking lot.

Caroline Forbes seemed like an honest girl, and Rebekah preferred to have a few close friends than snobby backstabbing twits like Elena Gilbert or Bonnie Bennett. She tried being friends with them once and it did not end well. Homecoming freshmen year, Elena put roofies in her drink and she ended up sleeping with Matt Donavan. Elena Gilbert was not a good girl like all Mystic Falls liked to think. She was selfish definitely. Rebekah had saw her earlier making out with Damon Salvatore then ten minutes later holding hands with Stefan Salvatore, leading them on wouldn't get her anywhere.

Caroline was making her way past Rebekah when Rebekah shoved the posters at another girl in cheer and caught up to Caroline.

"Caroline Forbes, I'm Rebekah Mikaelson. Can I help you out?" Caroline instantly smiled.

"Oh yeah Rebekah from yesterday, I love you dress by the way." It was the same red dress Caroline had helped her pick out yesterday.

"Why thank you Caroline, can I help you get to the office." Rebekah asked. Caroline nodded and followed Rebekah.

"I see you're quiet. Well that's fine with me Caroline; I'll get you to open up sooner or later. Anyways, I was thinking you should join the cheerleading team with me."

"Sounds good, I've always wanted to do it!" Caroline said excitedly. She looked around and saw someone looking at her, well a bunch of people actually. Practically every one was looking at her.

"Don't worry about them you're just fresh meat."

"Fresh meat?" Rebekah rolled her eyes at the other blondes timidness.

"Don't mind them Caroline, I don't and I do fabulous without them." A guy who was standing by Rebekah turned around and said," Well that's a bloody lie Rebekah."

"Shut up Kol, get back to your pack." Caroline was surprised by how mean Rebekah and this kid was to eachother.

"Oh just get back to your strumpet ways dear sister." Rebekah growled and started walking again.

"How many brothers do you have?"

"I have Kol, Nik or Klaus, Elijah, Finn, and my brother Henrick is over in London." Rebekah bumped into a brunette and the girl turned around with a sneer on her face.

"Watch it Gilbert."

"Watch yourself Rebekah. Oh new girl, Caroline, I'm Elena Gilbert. I would think harder about who you hang out with."

"I would think harder, maybe your face will get stuck like that." Caroline said. She couldn't help it; it just slipped out of her mouth. Rebekah laughed and led Caroline away.

"I think we are going to be best friends Caroline."

"I didn't mean for it to slip out like that!" Caroline said, looking back at Elena who was currently giving Caroline a death glare.

"It's fine Elena Gilbert is a world class bitch." Caroline didn't really get why the two girls hated each other, so she found herself asking Rebekah.

"Well one reason is when her sister Katherine was marrying my brother Elijah; I sort of sabotaged her dress so I could be the maid of honor and not her. It's not a big deal really." Caroline laughed at Rebekah's non-nonchalant attitude about the whole ordeal. Rebekah seemed…honest. Caroline liked her already.

* * *

"Caroline Forbes is the biggest bitch. I want that spread around Bennet. Got me?" Elena growled out.

"I am not spreading that around. I would like to be friends with her Elena!"

"Friends with who?' Damon said, sliding an arm around Bonnie's waist. Elena narrowed her eyes as Damon smirked.

"Friends with Caroline Forbes, she is such a bitch." Elena crossed her arms and leaned against her locker.

"Careful Elena, green is not your color." Damon smirked.

"I am not jealous of her!" Elena protested. Of course she was. She was used to be everything to everyone. People like Caroline should come second best.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Come on Bennett, I need help with a little project of mine." Elena scoffed and walked off in search of Stefan.

Caroline was not the little girl she once was and neither was Elena. She would be damned if Caroline Forbes of all people damaged her social reputation and messed with her life. She wouldn't stand for it.

* * *

Klaus was fixing his hair for the second time that minute, as he casually glanced around looking for Caroline. Tyler Lockwood was going on and on about the new girl, and Klaus would be damned if Tyler even went near her. As he made his way to Alaric's class he found her sitting at the front with no one other than his sister Rebekah. So much for sitting next to her, he took a deep breath before walking over to her.

"Hello Caroline." She looked surprised to see him but smiled and said," Hey Klaus."

"Oh Bloody hell, making googly eyes already?" Rebekah smirked at him. They started to bicker when somebody cleared their voice behind him.

" Not keeping your promises I see." Klaus turned around lazily.

"My apologies, ." He stated sarcastically before winking at Caroline and walking off to the back in search of a seat. The only seat he could find was next to Elena Gilbert, who was now painting her nails.

"This isn't beauty school Gilbert." He quipped as he sat down, putting his feet up on the desk.

"Not all of us want to look like a caveman Klaus."

"Nice to know that's what you look like under all that makeup." Elena scoffed and shook her head.

"Unbelievable." She muttered. Unfortunately for her Klaus heard her and said,

"I know, love. I thought you were more of a chupacabra underneath your looks." Elena flipped him the bird and Klaus sat back in his seat with a triumphant smile.

* * *

"Okay so basically all you have to do to get into cheer is learn a few cheers and perform them, show some potential." Rebekah remarked, as they stretched on a grassy area next to the track.

"What kind of potential?" Caroline asked sitting back as Rebekah got up.

"Hmm, let me show you." Rebekah performed a series of flips that ended in a split. Caroline clapped and stood up quickly.

"I want to try!" Caroline bit her lip and looked ahead of her.

"Be careful Caroline its-" Rebekah's words were short spoken as Caroline took off and did a few flips just like Rebekah had and landed in a perfect middle split.

"Bloody Hell Caroline what was that?" Caroline shrugged and got up.

"I just thought about the speed, the hand positions, the foot positions, and put it all together."

"You really are a bloody genius aren't you?" Caroline shrugged with a silly smile. Her first day of classes had gone extremely well, the teachers loved her, and she had met a lot of people. She was thankful she hadn't got any headaches so far, that would ruin her day.

"Look out!" Someone called and Caroline's first reaction was to move out of the way. A big brown ball flew by her head and hit Rebekah in the forehead knocking her back. A guy came running up and said," Sorry Mikaelson."

"Ugh just shut up Tyler, I'm practically indestructible." Tyler scoffed and shook his head and grabbed the football. He smiled lazily at Caroline and kissed her hand.

"Caroline Forbes I presume? I'm Tyler Lockwood. I must say, you are much more beautiful then I have been told." Caroline blushed at Tyler's charm.

"Oh, uh thanks?" Tyler winked at her before running off.

"Earth to Caroline!" Rebekah called from her fetal position on the floor.

"Oh whoops." Caroline said and helped Rebekah sit up.

"Let's just get tryouts over with." Rebekah said and had Caroline help her up, while April Young attempted to put an ice pack on Rebekah's head.

"No touching April!" Rebekah yelled, and the shrill sound made Caroline cringe.

* * *

Klaus watched from the bleachers, sketching in his book as Caroline attempted to do a cheer Rebekah had just taught her. He smiled at her and added another detail to his picture.

Caroline was different then what he was used to. It might have been everything she had been through, or just who she was. She was special. He felt his phone buzz in his pocket and he picked it up with a small smile.

"Hello?"

"Hello son, time to come home. Your mother and I have much to discuss with you." Klaus had almost stopped breathing. Mikael was back.

"Father."

"Niklaus, we have discussed this before. Get your ass home boy."

* * *

Caroline was taking a scenic route back to her house, when she glanced up at the woods beside her and felt the headaches occur. She pulled over and put the top to her convertible up and locked her doors and rolled her windows up. She didn't want someone to see her this way. She didn't want to appear weak to anybody.

"Not now please not now." She repeated to herself. She looked up in her mirror and saw blood trickling down her nose. She wiped it and looked back at the forest. All she got from this; these memories, was just pictures, or like faint clips. So far all she had made out was blue eyes, bloody boots, and a forest. What the hell could that mean?

She started up her car and drove as fast as she could home. She ran inside her house and she was locking up her front door when she heard these words,"_ There is no running from me Caroline." _Caroline turned around instantly, and breathed out when she saw no one there. She slid down to the floor and started to cry. She would never really be left alone. That much was clear. And it was getting worse. Everyday it got worse. Thinking or doing simple activities couldn't take her mind off of it. That scared her more than Damon Salvatore or even her mom never coming home, or her dad never accepting her.

* * *

AN:So leave a review about what you thought on this chapter below! If you have any questions I'll make sure to clarify them in the next chapter at the beginning or respond to you personality. If I get enough reviews, I could try uploading later today!


	5. Bonfire

AN: I don't want to reveal why Caroline was taken or anything just yet, but that will be coming up soon in the next few chapters! This is a bit of a shorter chapter with a rather dramatic ending and some dramatic events! Leave a review below, tell me what you think, any questions you have, and what you would like to see happen next.

* * *

It was just a few days later when school started, Friday. Today was the day of the bonfire that Rebekah had talked non stop about. Caroline was excited to go but she didn't want her dad know she was out partying and drinking according to Rebekah, so she would be sleeping over at her place.

Caroline was in the middle of talking to Rebekah when her brother Klaus approached her and said," Hello, Love." Rebekah rolled her eyes, but Caroline was used to this by now as he said it at least ten times everyday.

"Hi, Klaus." She said batting her eyelashes like she had seen Rebekah do one time. Vicki and Rebekah were yelling over who was hooking up with who tonight, which they often yelled about this week, but never actually hooked up with anyone.

"Caroline!" Caroline turned around to see Tyler Lockwood running up to her.

"Hey Ty!" He smiled and ran a hand down her arm.

"Will I be seeing you at the bonfire tonight?" He whispered in her ear. She nodded and said," Aren't you going to be late for football practice?" He smiled before saying,

"Oh shit I forgot, bye Care!" He ran off and Caroline turned around to see Rebekah with one raised brow and Klaus shooting death glares at Tyler, if looks could kill.

"Lockwood has a thing for you Caroline, better watch it. His intentions are never good. Shag them and leave them is his motto." Rebekah remarked, examining her manicure as she did so.

"Oh, Tyler is just my friend! I'm not interested in him when-"Klaus glanced over giving her a smirk.

"Interested in him when? Continue Caroline." Rebekah said. Interested in him when I like Klaus! But Caroline couldn't exactly say that in front of Rebekah and Klaus himself.

"Oh, nothing!" She said and turned around skipping off with Rebekah hot on her tail.

"You two could be less bloody obvious about liking each other you know. Ugh you and my brother should have seen that one coming." Rebekah shook her head and said," So what time am I picking you up Caroline? Say Nineish?" Caroline nodded as she got into her car.

"Should I bring anything?" Rebekah nodded," Just your overnight bag and that will be fine. You can just drop it off at my place!"

"See you later Bekah!"

* * *

"Okay what the hell is going on between you and my brother Elena?" Stefan demanded as Elena attempted to side track.

"Nothing Stefan, god, I love you!" His eyes softened and he kissed her gently on the lips.

"I'm sorry I asked." He caressed her cheek before getting in his red Porsche and driving off.

"God you're so gullible!" Elena shook her head and got in her own car. Damon, who was hiding in the backseat, said," Hey baby doll!" She giggled and planted a kiss on his lips.

"Hi my man." He grinned and pulled her in the backseat with him.

"Got time for a quickie?" She grinned and pulled her shirt off.

* * *

"For you Damon Salvatore, always." Unfortunately for Elena Gilbert, that was the same exact time Bonnie Bennett walked out the school building and saw them making out in the back seat of Elena's car.

Tears filled her eyes as she quickly got in her car and drove away. She felt crushed, but most of all she felt angry.

Elena Gilbert was dead to her.

* * *

Caroline was doing her hair for the party when the door was knocked on downstairs. Who could that be? Nobody ever knocked. She made her way downstairs and opened the door to see no one other than Bonnie Bennet. Her eyes were red from crying and she was shaking with sobs.

"Uhm, Hi Caroline. Do you mind if I come in?" Caroline let Bonnie come in, completely stumped why she was here and why she was crying.

"What's wrong Bonnie?"

"It's Elena, she is with Damon! Ugh she is dead to me! She knows I like him!" Bonnie yelled. Caroline raised her brows and sat down next to Bonnie and handed her a tissue.

"I think Elena isn't a very good friend to you, considering that she would do something like that." Caroline finally spoke. Bonnie nodded and wiped her tears, fanning her face.

"You know what I think? I think you should just have fun tonight. Forget about Elena. Bonnie you are young and beautiful; you don't need girls like her." Bonnie nodded.

"Thanks Caroline. I- I'll see you at the party. I just, I just needed someone to talk to who wouldn't gossip." Caroline smiled softly and handed Bonnie another box of tissues before she left.

"Don't worry about it." Caroline said as she watched Bonnie drive off. She looked at the clock in her living room and closed her door running upstairs to get ready.

* * *

Caroline was just coming downstairs to meet Rebekah for the party. She felt pretty cute, dressing to impress. High-waisted denim shorts, a tiny black crop top with cut outs on the sides, and a comfortable pair of silver sparkly converse. She topped off the look with straight hair in a high ponytail, red lips, and a smokey eye.

Rebekah was giggling at Caroline's eagerness to go the whole way.

"So who is going to be there besides the usual?" Caroline asked, as she turned up the radio.

"Uhm, Matt Donavan. He started this thing about ten years back when he graduated. He always goes, and nobody gets in trouble because he's in law enforcement."  
"Oh I met him, he seems okay. He's my neighbor." Rebekah seemed glum and nodded," Yeah, I know."

* * *

The party was in full swing by the time they arrived, and Rebekah and Caroline got straight to drinking.

"You need to loose a few brain cells with this alcohol Caroline, your much to smart." Rebekah quipped downing her cup. Caroline laughed as Klaus showed up out of nowhere and put his arm around her waist.

"Hello Caroline, having fun?" He grinned. She laughed, the alcohol she was drinking made her feel light as a feather.

"Yep!"

"You two are hot together." Vicki Donavan said taking a sip of her drink. Caroline had come to like Vicki a lot in the past week. She was like Rebekah, except more bluntly honest. She wasn't afraid to be herself, even if she got talked down about it. She also did drugs and partied a lot, but Caroline figured it was just a way of coping. Klaus was about to make a smart remark, when Caroline heard her name being called.

"Caroline!" Bonnie Bennet called, hugging her newfound friend. Rebekah, Klaus, and Vicki raised their brows. Caroline smiled and said,"Hey Bennet."

"Yes, 'Hey Bennet', what exactly is this twat doing here?" Rebekah said crossing her arms.

"It's fine Rebekah, Bonnie's just hanging out with us tonight!" Rebekah rolled her eyes and took a sip of her drink. Klaus didn't say anything only reclaimed his spot next to Caroline. Vicki was too busy flirting with Jeremy Gilbert and didn't really care in the first place.

* * *

Caroline was feeling like she was having the time of her life when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around only to be slapped in the face by no one other than Elena Gilbert who was stumbling with Stefan Salvatore hot on her tail.

Caroline held her cheek and looked down silently as Elena continued to yell at her while Stefan stood behind her quietly.

"You little bitch! You're ruining everything! If you think I will sit around for one more second while you steal my friends and my popularity, I'll be damned." Elena lifted her fist again, her punch flying towards Caroline when a delicate hand reached out and caught it.

"Elena Gilbert, you're just a little brat aren't you." Rebekah said. She pushed Elena to the ground, and Stefan helped her up.

"Stay out of this Rebekah, it's between me and Caroline." Elena said nastily. Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"Why don't you shut your ugly trap, and stop causing such a scene you drama queen. If you don't leave, I swear I'll do something I won't regret."

"Oh shut up Rebekah, what could you of all people do to me." That was when Rebekahs fist hit Elena's face, and Caroline laughed dryly. Elena fell back into Stefan's arms, her eyes closing. Everyone who was watching laughed and clapped. Stefan just whisked Elena away to her car, to drive her home.

Vicki was practically worshiping Rebekah and Klaus was checking Caroline's cheek, putting a cold beer cup on it.

"You alright?" He asked softly.

"Yeah. She doesn't exactly hit hard. Like at all." Caroline and Klaus shared a smile.

"We wouldn't want you unable to go out on a date with me darling." Klaus smiled and tucked a soft strand of hair behind her ear. Caroline blushed and looked down, looking up with a small smile. They sat and talked for what seemed like forever when Klaus scooted closer and rubbed small circles on her hand. Caroline smiled up at him and just when they were closing in for a kiss, a scream broke out.

Caroline looked around startled as Bonnie and Jeremy were running towards Matt saying to call 911. People were bolting out of the party, getting in their cars and driving off. Klaus and Caroline stood wondering what was happening. Klaus took Caroline's hand and pulled her along to where Matt was broken down and crying.

"No! Are you sure? No!" He screamed out. Bonnie was hugging him as he curled up tight on the ground. Jeremy had tears running down his face and Klaus finally said,

"What's going on?" Jeremy shook his head wiping his tears. He turned and his face was twisted into a look of anguish.

"It's Vicki Donavan. She's dead." He choked out. Caroline's hand flew up to her mouth. She was going to be sick.

* * *

AN: So yes I killed off Vicki. Next chapter will be on what happened, how it links to Caroline, and much more! Leave a review below, ask questions, tell me what you think, and let me know about what you would like to see in the next chapter.


	6. The Funeral

AN: Hey everyone!(:This is a bit of a shorter chapter, but I really wanted to get it out to you guys! Lots of Klaroline in this chapter, as per request! Leave a review below on what you thought, if you have any questions, or if you have any ideas for my next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

What happened to Vicki Donavan was absolutely monstrous. Vicki had been raped; she had been torn apart like it was by an animal. Her head was bashed in, and she was found naked and bloody, her body tossed in some bushes. Her clothes were found near by her dead body, ripped and equally bloody.

An expected fun night was torn into a real life horror story, and it chilled Caroline to the bone. Matt was a complete mess, invested in finding out who had done that to his sister. Over the weekend when Caroline had brought him some dinner, he looked like a mess. He was pale, his eyes sunken, he didn't look like Matt. And it made Caroline thankful because she was still alive.

Often throughout the night she heard screaming and breaking from the other house, and she would often see Matt sit on his porch and drink from his bottle of liquor. He was too depressed to even plan Vicki's funeral. So Caroline helped him out however she could. She and Rebekah and Jeremy would go to the funeral home and make all the necessary arrangements for Vicki. They just had to do something, they had too. The funeral was on a Wednesday, because Rebekah always said it was Vicki's favorite day of the week.

* * *

Caroline sat at her vanity and silently slipped on her earrings. The funeral was today. Klaus and Rebekah were coming to pick her up. Klaus said he didn't want her driving. What happened to Vicki just gave her headaches. It was too similar to what might have happened to Caroline if she had been missing any longer.

Outside, Klaus and Rebekah pulled up. Klaus got out and knocked on Caroline's front door with a grim look. Caroline slowly made her way downstairs and opened the door to have Klaus give her a small hug. He stepped back and cupped her face, stroking her cheek with a sad smile. She locked up and followed him silently to the car.

* * *

The funeral service was very sweet; everybody Caroline knew had come up to talk. When it was Caroline's turn she seemed at a loss for words.

"There is a ton of words you could describe Vicki Donavan as." Caroline began, a tear slipping down her face.

"She was brave, fearless. She didn't care what anybody said and stuck up for herself and for her friends. I only knew Vicki for less then a week, but a week was enough for me to become friends with her, best friends even." Caroline paused, and looked down. Her head ached, and she rubbed her temple gently.

"Vicki didn't deserve to die the way she did, and I can only hope she is in a better place." Caroline choked out, she looked down as her head started pounding. She touched underneath her nose absently, and saw her nose was bleeding. She quickly wiped it and said," I can't excuse me." She ran off the stage to the back where the bathroom was and locked herself inside. She looked in the mirror and breathed heavy.

"Not now, not now." She whispered. Her head pounded as she lost her balance and tumbled to the floor. She sat up against the bathroom wall crying and holding her head.

* * *

The scene playing in Caroline's head was new to her. It was Caroline, when she was younger, at least ten. Caroline was naked, and the room she was in was pitch black. She absently gazed out as rough hands stroked her body. She hadn't seen the point in struggling anymore. He had all her fight taken out of her.

The rough hands gently stroked her cheek, and pulled her hair violently at the same time. She was thrown to her knees, and pushed down. The rough hands grabbed her waist, and caressed her back.

"Mine." The distorted voice whispered.

* * *

Caroline shot out of the flashback and felt nausea overcome her. She crawled toward the bathroom stall and threw up violently. At the door somebody was knocking, but Caroline was too sick to care.

She made her way to the sink and washed out her mouth and cleaned herself up with a paper towel. After five minutes of calming herself down, she opened the door to see a silent Klaus.

"The service is over, come on." She nodded and took his hand, following him out. She went over to where Rebekah was waiting, with April Young. She silently stood by as they talked. Someone tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around to see Tyler Lockwood.

"Hey Tyler." Klaus sighed, annoyed that Lockwood was still going after Caroline. They were okay friends, but Tyler couldn't take what he wanted and expect to get away with it. Even if he was the mayors son.

"Hi Ty." Tyler gave her a hug that was a bit too long to Klaus's taste.

"Hey Tyler, can I talk to you for a second." Klaus asked walking off with Tyler on his trail.

When they were alone and off from the groups at a set of picnic tables Klaus said,

"Caroline's mine. Back off." Tyler laughed dryly.

"See I don't think so. I like her Klaus. I'm not going to fucking back off." Klaus raised a brow and crossed his arms.

"I said she's mine."

"And what are you going to do rich boy? What are you going to do if I do fuck her and then leave my leftovers to you?" Klaus couldn't help himself as his fist came flying at Tyler's face. Tyler pushed him back and when he went for a punch, Klaus knocked him back on his ass.

"Klaus stop it!" He looked up to see Caroline and a bunch of people surrounding him. He got up and shook out his hand. Tyler groaned on the floor, and Caroline rushed towards Klaus. He was about to grin, when Caroline went past him and helped Tyler up instead.

"Jesus what's wrong with you!" Caroline said and examined Tyler's face carefully. Klaus scoffed and said," He's fine Caroline don't be ridiculous." Caroline huffed.

"I'm not being ridiculous. You hurt him! What were you two fighting about anyways?"

"You." Klaus said quietly. Caroline raised her brows and stiffened.

"Why exactly were you fighting about me?"

"Because he wants you Caroline and I don't want to share!" He scoffed.

"We aren't even dating Klaus! There is nothing to share!" She exclaimed. Tyler groaned and closed his eyes, feeling like taking a nap.

"But I like you Caroline! I like you a lot! And I won't stand by as he fucks you and tosses you aside, his words too." He said as he wrapped her in a soft hug, resting his chin on top of her head. She pulled away.

"What?" She looked back at Tyler," He said that?" Klaus nodded and Caroline bit her lip before turning around and pushing Tyler off the table.

"You're such an ass Lockwood!" She yelled. Bystanders were laughing now, not taking the confrontation very seriously.

Tyler groaned as he got up and stumbled slightly towards Caroline.

"It's not like that Care. I swear." She shook her head and said,

"Don't Care me Tyler, we're done talking!" Caroline grabbed Klaus's hand and walked off angrily towards where Rebekah was laughing.

"Oh god Caroline, I really needed that." She laughed out. Rebekah hadn't been laughing as much lately, after Vicki died. Caroline smiled lightly and climbed in their car.

* * *

Elena Gilbert was of course hesitant to go to Vicki's funeral, but her brother and parents were going so she figured she might as well. She spent most of her time in the bathroom, she didn't care much for the service. Vicki Donavan was a pain in her ass, she just needed an excuse to get dressed up, and her death was a perfect reason. She wasn't going to miss the little slut who always snuck over to her house in the middle of the night to fuck her brother.

She was also hesitant to go because girls like Rebekah Mikaelson and Caroline Forbes would be there. It surprised her that Rebekah actually had balls to do something to her. She was also surprised when Caroline Forbes stumbled in, a huge mess. Elena of course got the whole thing on her phone.

After Caroline Forbes finally left, Elena jumped off the toilet and opened the stall. She fixed her hair in the mirror with a proud smirk.

"I got you now you little bitch."

* * *

AN: Elena was in the other stall hiding the whole time! Next chapter will probably be a long one, and I will attempt to have it up later today!(: I already planned out the ending and some major events in this story, so its going to be very dramatic in the long run. Leave a review below on what you thought about this chapter, if you have any questions, and what you would like to see happen in the next novel! If i get plenty reviews, I will definitely upload the chapter earlier then planned!


	7. Define Us

AN:A lot of you want faster uploads but I'm only human and a major perfectionist xD Anyways there was a request to speed up Klaroline, so I am granting it! Leave a review below on what you think of this chapter, and if you have any questions(which also might be answered in the novel soon), and what you would like to see in the next chapter(i do try and fufill requests)! Also some major plot twists coming up!

* * *

Klaus was sipping from his bottle of alcohol when the front door opened and slammed shut. The sound echoed throughout the house and Klaus instantly knew who it was. He took another sip from his bottle before setting it down.

"Boy!" Mikael called. Klaus didn't dare move from his spot. He wouldn't give Mikael the satisfaction of being his lap dog.

Klaus groaned as Mikael hit him across the back of his head.

"Boy when I call you I expect you to come!" He yelled, maneuvering so Klaus was looking at him.

"Mikael, I don't have to do what you say." Klaus said rolling his eyes heavenwards.

"Boy if that's what you think then get out of this house. This is my roof. I'm paying for you to go to college one day, and live here. Don't make a mockery and embarrassment of me for my kindness!" Mikael said as he stormed off. Klaus sighed heavily as he got up and made his way upstairs.

"Like you don't remind me every second, and every hour, of everyday." He grumbled under his breath. He walked past a room with a closed door and sighed. He should go talk to him. Klaus opened the door quietly and slipped inside. He took a seat next to his brother's bed and glanced around at the machines that were keeping him alive, they were beeping quietly and seemed to be the only noise that filled the quiet simple room.

"Hey Henrick." He said quietly, holding his brothers hand. Henrick had been in a car accident over in London, and was now in a coma. He was only expected to wake up when the swelling in his brain went down, which it wasn't so far. His mother insisted it would be healthier to move him home with his family, that it would be good for him.

Klaus was convinced his brother was still in there somewhere, in that thin mess of a child.

He just didn't know how long he had to find him.

* * *

Caroline was surprised when Elena knocked on her door, but even more surprised when she showed her the video of her having one of her episodes in the church bathroom during Vicki Donavan's funeral service.

"What is it that you want?" Caroline said quietly.

"Just your cooperation." Elena said sweetly. She smirked and picked up a photo of Caroline when she was little.

"See Caroline, the thing is, I don't like you." Caroline played with her hands as Elena continued.

"You are just taking my popularity away. Caroline Forbes, the fun new girl. Caroline Forbes, what is that girls secret. Caroline Forbes, the smartest girl in school. Caroline Forbes, what happened to her all those years ago?!" Elena yelled.

"Elena Gilbert, a jealous has-been. Elena Gilbert, snobby and rude and mean! Elena Gilbert, she should be nicer to sweet Caroline!" Elena yelled, her eyes wild and crazy.

"See the thing is Caroline, if you don't want this little secret to come out, you are going to have to do everything I tell you in the long run." Caroline nodded, a small tear ran down her right cheek, then another followed on her left.

"Right good, I'll be telling you what to do for a while little Caroline. Get used to it!" Elena exclaimed as she walked out the door. Caroline wiped the tears and ran upstairs and cried in her bed. Get used to it, right. How does one get used to that?

* * *

Tonight was the first party Rebekah was going with since Vicki had died. She wasn't exactly looking forward to it, since it was over at the Salvatore house, and Stefan had invited her to go. She always liked Stefan, but ever since he started going out with Elena he became a snobbish brat. He used to be fun, but now with Elena's claws in him he was boring and broody.

Elena Gilbert was a pain in her ass, a rude and obnoxious pain in her ass. The other night when Elena had been yelling at Caroline, Rebekah wouldn't stand for it. Caroline had been through much to be yelled at by girls like Elena.

"And we can't stop!" Caroline sang, trying to take her mind off the Elena situation.

"And we won't stop!" Rebekah joined in.

"Can't you see it's we who own the night? Can't you see it we who bout' that life!" They laughed and Rebekah turned it down and said,

"I don't get how these American singers can come up with songs like this!" Caroline laughed sat back and stretched her arms. They pulled up to the Salvatore boarding house and Caroline gasped.

"Is that their house?! It is practically a mansion!" Rebekah giggled.

"I know, but it is the best for parties!" Caroline and Rebekah linked elbows and walked in, Rebekah grabbing some alcohol.

"So what's exactly going on between you and my brother?" Rebekah said, taking a sip of her drink.

"I don't know how to explain it. He is just so sweet, and I like him a lot." Caroline blushed, hiding it with a sip of her drink.

"My brother, sweet? Hardly, he's practically evil. Always telling on me to Elijah, the backstabber." Caroline laughed and Klaus appeared out of thin air like usual and put an arm around Caroline.

"Speaking ill of family again Rebekah?" Klaus said dryly.

"You know me Nik, I don't have nothing but good things to say about you." Klaus laughed dryly.

"Right of course sister."

* * *

"I love you! Why can't you just break it off!" Damon said, caressing her cheek.

"I don't want to loose both of you! If I choose one, I'll loose the other, you know that Damon." Elena said annoyed.

"I'm tired of your fucking games Elena. You have pissed me off to no extent. You know what, I'll choose. I'm done with you." Elena gasped and reached out for Damon but he pulled away disgusted.

"Damon! Don't you dare walk away from me!" Damon kept walking, a furious expression on his face.

Elena growled, and threw her beer cup against the wall.

"You lied to me. My own brother Elena? I thought you were classier then that." Stefan commented and shook his head.

"Stefan! Come on! It's over! Just you and me!" Elena pleaded her eyes tearing up. He shook his head.

"We're done Elena." Stefan walked away. Elena shook her head, sobbing uncontrollably. She took out her phone and called her mom.

"Mommy, will you come and get me? Thanks." Elena made herself semi-presentable and got out of that party as soon as she possibly could.

* * *

Rebekah was getting a drink for herself when she saw Stefan brooding by the stairs. She thought about what he was doing by himself, and found herself walking over to him and sitting with him.

"Hey." He looked up over at her, and smiled softly.

"Hey Bekah." His eyes were tinted red and his usually perfect hair was messy.

"What's wrong?"

"I broke it off with Elena." Rebekah swore her jaw hit the floor. The golden couple was broken up?

"Well hey, dance with me?" She finally came up with. He grinned and shook his head.

"You always know the right thing to say." He got up and extended his hand and whisked her off into the crowd. They danced and grinned, Stefan's mood instantly improved.

* * *

Klaus was walking Caroline to her door and she smiled as she noticed her dad wasn't here today. He had been working a lot lately, not wanting to come home and face Caroline.

"Hey Caroline?" Klaus said nervously as she was unlocking her door.

"Yeah?" She turned around. His eyes looked fierce as he cupped her face and planted a passionate kiss on her lips. She felt her heart stutter and her eyes closed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled against his lips. He laughed and kissed her again. When they finally pulled away he said,

"You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that for." Klaus smiled and then groaned as Rebekah honked the horn. He kissed her forehead,

"I'll see you tomorrow at school Caroline." She nodded and smiled as he jogged off looking back at Caroline before he got in the car.

She sat on her couch with a silly grin on her face and turned the tv on with a small smile. The news was on, and that reporter Andie Starr was on the screen.

"I'm coming to you from Wickery Bridge, where Grayson and Miranda Gilbert have tragically passed in an accident, as their car went over Wickery Bridge. What is even more shocking it that there daughter Elena was supposedly in the back seat. I say supposedly because witnesses saw her leaving a party being picked up by her parents. However, Elena Gilbert is missing from her car, and authorities have no idea where she is." Caroline sat up wide-eyed and her jaw dropped.

"The Sheriff has told us there is evidence of a struggle, and possible dragging tracks." Caroline flinched and turned the remote off. She struggled to place her thoughts, which just gave her more headaches.

Elena had been taken.

* * *

Elena woke up to her head pounding. She felt cold and then instantly realized she was naked. The room she was in was pitch black, and she felt around for anything to tell her where she was. She breathed heavy and finally touched the hard surface of a concrete wall.

She let her hands wander and felt a plastic thing. She picked it up and felt searching for clues. It was a doll, a Barbie. She tossed it aside and let her hands wander once more. Children's toys or books filled the room, and Elena grew even more scared with every toy she picked up. Another object touched her hands, a book. The book was engraved, and with a few touches, she made out the words, The Princess and the Frog. She set it down and crawled around and found a candle with matches. She let out a sigh and said quietly,

"Finally." Just as she was about to light it, she heard laughter behind her. Someone grabbed her by the hair and slammed her head against the wall, sending her back to darkness.

"Mine." The voice whispered. Rough hands grabbed Elena's bare skin, and moaning filled the cave. The voice panted as he discarded Elena's body to the side, and sat back waiting for her to wake up once again.

* * *

AN: Seem familiar? I hope so! So some Stebekah, which I quite like because she makes him a more fun person on TVD. A lot more of Klaus's story too! Elena getting her heart broken and disappearing, i don't think any of you are upset with that! Lol anyways, leave a review about what you thought on this chapter, if you have any questions or need Clarifications(I will not be saying who kidnapped her, but it will be revealed in about 3-4 chapters), and what you would like to see happen in the next chapter! I will try and make any requests possible! If i get plenty of reviews, i will upload again in a few hours!


	8. Flood Gates

AN:This chapter will be a long chapter. Someone asked how old Caroline and Klaus is, Caroline is around seventeen, Klaus is just a tad bit older, almost eighteen. Anyways, leave a review below on what you think of this chapter, what you want to see happen in the next, and if you have any questions. Super dramatic chapter so I'll hope you love it!

* * *

School was definitely less stressful without Elena Gilbert roaming the halls. As Bonnie walked through the halls, she looked around and saw missing posters covering the hauls. She had only been missing for two weeks, and Elena had absolutely no hope of being found. She felt bad about the fact that she was missing and had just lost her parents, but that was Karma. And karma was as big as a bitch as Elena Gilbert was.

Bonnie was putting her books away in her locker when a hand caressed her butt. She turned around smacking Damon Salvatore's hand away with a glare.

"Baby what's wrong? You've been distant all week. Is it because of that spat you had about me with Elena? Are you jealous?" He smirked, playing with one of her curls. She swatted his hand away.

"Damon, we're over." She said putting her hands on her hips. His eyes flashed with sadness, before they looked desperate.

"Bon?" She shook her head and pushed him back as he advanced, trying to get her to look at him. Did she know about him and Elena?

"Please baby. I need you. I need this." He whispered. He didn't want to be alone, he couldn't handle it. What he had between him and Elena was attraction. With Bonnie it was magical.

"I suggest you step away from my girl Salvawhore." Damon straightened and turned around to see none other than Kol Mikaelson.

"Your girl?" Bonnie sighed and shut her locker. She reached for Kol's hand with a soft smile. He eagerly took it pulling her to his side.

"Sorry mate, finder's keepers." Kol quipped and smiled softly at Bonnie. She blushed at the look he gave her as they walked off. He was taking her out for a picnic by the Falls, then a drive on his motorcycle.

Damon felt his eyes water. He was alone again. His brother was off with Rebekah Mikaelson, doing god knows what. He looked at Bonnie and Kol walking off, Bonnie sparing him one last glance before she left the building. He looked around at the empty hallway with a sad smile.

"I guess you can't always get the girl Salvatore." Alaric Saltzman said from behind him, watching from his classroom.

"What would you know about not getting the girl." Damon growled out. Alaric approached him with a sad smile and led Damon into his classroom.

"I'll tell you all about not getting the girl, come on Damon." Damon nodded. At least it would be better than being alone.

* * *

Klaus sat with Henrick, and read a book aloud to him. He sighed as he got up and closed the book for the day. Maybe he would go see Caroline before Mikael noticed him. He was just on his way out the door when someone pulled him by his collar pulling him to the floor.

Mikael broke the bottle over Klaus's head and growled as Klaus attempted to get up and fight back. He stood sloppily and kicked him swiftly in the ribs.

"You are the bane of my existence." Mikael yelled. Nobody would help Klaus. Elijah was off with his wife Katherine on the other side of town, Finn was living with his slut girlfriend Sage, Kol was with his newest fling, and Rebekah was acting like a harlot with that little Salvatore boy. Esther was busy sleeping upstairs. The moment was perfect.

Klaus groaned as Mikael picked him up and tossed him into the fine china cabinet. Klaus grabbed a piece of glass and stuck it in Mikael's back. He crawled away, trying to get upstairs to his room where he could lock the door. He made it past the study when he was kicked from behind.

"You can't run from me boy. I'm ending you. You're the reason Henrick has lost his life, why I'm so miserable, why my marriage is failing. You bastard."

Klaus coughed and held his ribs and let out a groan. Mikael wanted to kill him, but Klaus didn't want to die. He had more than just art or passion to live for. He had Caroline. He heard coughing and wheezing coming from nearby and rolled over. Somebody who could help. Just when Mikael was about to kick him once more, soft words spoke from nowhere.

"Father, what are you doing?" Mikael stopped with absolute fear and Klaus felt a smile break out on his face. He looked through the open doorway of Henricks room to see him sitting up and coughing. Mikael ran to him sobbing.

"My boy! My boy!" Klaus took this opportunity to get away, slowly and painfully getting up and making his way down the stairs slowly to get to his car to get away and get himself help. That's when he was pushed from behind and tumbled down the stairs, ending with his head hitting the hard floor with a crack.

Mikael smiled from his place at the top of the staircase, and jogged back to Esther to wake her up.

* * *

Caroline was just coming getting out of her car when she heard crazed laughter come from the Donavan house. Matt came rushing out with a bunch of papers, a backpack, and a shotgun. Caroline raised her eyebrows surprised as she watched him load all the stuff in the backseat of his truck. He spotted Caroline, and waved her over gleefully.

"I think I have a lead Caroline! Whoever killed Vicki, probably took Elena, so I just have to see if I can find her tracks!" Caroline was thinking that the tracks would be hard to follow seeing as they ended, but nodded keeping up with what Matt was saying.

"If I can make my way through the forest, I know I'll find where Elena Gilbert is. It is just a clue; it will be worth it in the long run! Bye Caroline!" Matt said hastily as he got in his truck and pulled off. Caroline was still surprised, but shook her head as she made her way into her house and up to her bedroom, where she plopped down on her bed. She closed her eyes and thought, Matt sure is dedicated. When he put his mind to something, he could do it.

_Mind. _The word clicked something in Caroline. She struggled with the words. New sentences formed in her head. _I want you to be the perfect child. The perfect scholar. Your mind will be absolute. Senses heightened, this is for your own good Caroline my dear. I'm not the smartest man myself, but we can change that for you. I'll get inside your mind and tweak a few things, reshape you to my desires. You'll be new and improved._ The vision ended and Caroline sat up with a gasp. Her head was still processing even more information, still thinking about what Matt was saying.

_It is just a clue."_ She repeated. A clue, a clue. She thought harder, of all the words and pictures that had been forming in her head for the past months. She thought they were forms of torture, side effects of her amnesia. But they weren't, they were clues. She ran through it all in her head. The woods, the boots, the eyes, the headaches, the blood; it was all just pieces of the puzzle. It was all in her head.

"Mind over matter." Her father had once said too her. She repeated the words as she laid back on her bed absolutely still, She closed her eyes, and just like that it all came rushing back, because she was ready for it. It started from the moment she exited those woods almost two years ago. It was like a tape on rewind. Every step she had took before getting there, reversed and played back. Until she reached a new destination that was different from the woods. It was a cellar, she watched from a new perspective like she was reliving it.

She watched everything like a blur up until the moment more than ten years ago happened. It was her elementary school.

* * *

Daddy was late again. Caroline sighed as she sat by herself. It was never fun being the last one to go home, all the other kids would laugh at you or give you pitying looks the next day.

She sighed again as she got up and started walking to the playground across the street that was deserted. She got on a swing and tried swinging her legs to find someone pushing her. She giggled and said,

"Higher!" The stranger kept pushing, and Caroline squealed in delight as was pushed again. The pushing stopped, and as Caroline turned back to see who had pushed her, they were gone. She sighed sadly and jumped off. So much for swings today, or any day for that matter.

She looked around and noticed a man dressed in tan pants, with a black jacket. He had a funny hat covering his face. He was sitting on the bench by himself.

She sat by him with a tiny smile on her face.

"You pushed me didn't you!" She giggled. He was silent. She bit her lip and said," You seem lonely." He looked at her, his blue eyes blazing with curiosity.

"It's okay, I'll be your friend. My parents told me not to talk to strangers because they could be dangerous, but you pushed me so you're just fine." Caroline rambled on. She held his rough hand examining it; it had a small cut on it.

"Ouchie!" She dug through her backpack and pulled out a small band aid. It was her favorite with little white kitties that had red bows on it. She placed it on the cut.

"There all better." She smiled patting his hands. She took a cookie out her bag and broke it in half.

"Here it's yours!" She took a bite of her half holding out the cookie to the man. She saw his eyes flashed as he took the cookie from her small hand and bit into it.

"Mine." He whispered.

"Huh?" She turned to look at him to only be knocked out. He picked up her limp body and walked off in the direction of the woods. The sand of the park dusted off his heavy boots with every step he took.

"Mine." He held Caroline closer.

"Mine." He whispered as he looked at her sweet face. She was different. She was smart. She was his.

* * *

"Brother." Kol spoke as Klaus stirred and opened his eyes.

"Kol." Klaus wheezed out.

"How are you?" He said eagerly. He had come home early from his date with Bonnie, she had to go to the hospital and see her grams who had taken a turn for the worst. Klaus had found Klaus barely alive and covered in blood.

"I want Caroline. I need to see her." Klaus wheezed out. Kol nodded and said," I'll get her brother, just rest. Just rest, and get better." Klaus nodded before succumbing to sleep. He just needed her to be better.

* * *

Caroline gasped and found it hard to breathe. Too much emotion clouded her mind. It was too much. She found herself sobbing uncontrollably and curling up in a ball shrieking. Her head pounded, and she felt sick as she remembered it all. Her head felt as if it was about to burst from everything she had just learn. She saw now why she had blocked it out, had forgot. Because she couldn't handle it, but a part of her remembered how to handle pain like this.

She remembered a technique she had taught herself through the torture and abuse the man with the voice gave her.

She turned it off. It was like flipping a switch, becoming a blank slate. She spaced out and felt the horrible sense of emotion leave her. Mind over matter.

She sat up slowly crawled over to her mirror. She examined the scars covering her body. She did this too herself. The man with the voice didn't like it when she hurt herself, and permanently scarred herself. He would sob uncontrollably and put little band-aids on it, the ones with cats. He would hold her close in his arms, and roughly stroke her hair screaming the words _mine_.

Her pocket buzzed the words Kol popping up. She answered the phone absently.

"What."

"Caroline you need to get to the hospital! Klaus has been hurt! He wants to see you." Caroline stood brushing lint of her pants and playing with her hair, which she needed to get cut. It was much to long for her tastes.

"What do I care, I'm busy. Bye Kol." She hung up and grabbed her keys and purse. She called up the salon across town and booked an appointment. She glanced down at the summer dress she was wearing.

"Ew, I look like a farmer." She slipped on black jeans, black boots, and a light wash denim shirt. She put on some extra coats of mascara and some heavy eyeliner.

"Much better." She said and walked out of her house and climbed into her convertible. She really needed to get this traded in. She looked up at her mirror and saw her blood shot eyes. Strangely enough she saw her veins pop out faintly. She smirked and slid on her shades and turned up her stereo.

It was time to leave the light behind, it just brought pain.

* * *

AN: So what did you think? I know I'm a terrible person with all these twists xD Leave a review below, saying what you thought about this chapter, if you have any questions, and what you'd like to see happen next. If i get plenty of reviews, I will attempt(Attempt is the key word), to update twice tomorrow!


	9. The Story of Me

AN: This chapter is a long one! Anyways I had a bit of questions after the last chapter. When will Klaus find out what happened to her? In this chapter of course. Another question was how can she shut off her emotions when shes not a vampire, its because it is a coping mechanism, and Caroline's brain shuts off the part that feels. Any-who, leave a review below on what you thought about this chapter, what you'd like to see in the next chapter, and if you have any questions!Someone requested Caroline to go see Klaus, so I am making that happen!

* * *

Caroline walked out of the dealership with the keys of a new sleek black mustang. Her hair was cut shorter and edgier, going down to her breasts. As she got in her new car and drove off she noticed her eyes again. The veins underneath it were acting up; it reminded her of spider's legs. She touched it and shrugged her shoulders as it disappeared. Kol was still trying to reach her about Klaus, but she just rolled her eyes in annoyance. Klaus was cute, sure, but he wasn't worth her time when she could be doing other things. She pulled up to the Grill and walked in and sat in the back by herself and played on her phone. She ordered some whiskey and a burger and sat back bored. She grinned as she saw Damon Salvatore come towards her.

"Jesus blondie, what's with your hair?" The feeling of uneasiness that Damon Salvatore once gave her was now dissipated.

"I cut it, obviously. Take a seat Salvatore." Caroline smiled flirtatiously. He raised his eyebrows surprised. This was the most civil she had ever been towards him. He sat down carefully.

"You seem different." She laughed bitterly.

"Must be the hair." He smirked and shook his head, holding back a dry laugh. Caroline looked up to see Rebekah and Stefan coming towards us.

"Caroline! Your hair! And what in gods name are you wearing?" Caroline rolled her eyes towards the heavens.

"It's called a hair cut Rebekah. Jesus, you cut your hair one time and everybody acts like it's the Holocaust." Rebekah gasped and gaped at Caroline, Damon laughed, and Stefan just looked dumbstruck.

"What too soon?" She said referring to her Holocaust joke. Damon let out another laugh and Caroline took a drink from her glass of whiskey.

"Why are you acting like a bitch Caroline?" Rebekah crossed her arms and tapped her foot.

"Stop your little diva act Rebekah, it's getting old. Oh and by the way, Kol called me. Said something about Klaus being in the hospital. You should go see to that." Rebekah shook her head disgusted.

"Who are you?" She said as she turned away and stormed out the Grill. Stefan ran after her, and Damon stayed.

"Damn Caroline, and I thought I had problems." Caroline looked down at her phone and played on its apps.

"I don't care about my problems. You should try it sometime Salvatore, you'd be happier." She said as she got up and tossed a few bills on the table.

"It's not myself I worry about." Damon said. He sipped Caroline's whiskey with a sad smile.

"Sometimes you need to be a little selfish." She said as she walked away, her head was starting to pound again, and a feeling of uneasiness was swept upon her.

* * *

"She's not coming?" Klaus wheezed out. He didn't understand why she wasn't coming. Why wasn't she coming? Kol shook his head.

"I don't understand, but it sounded like she didn't really care brother. I'm sorry." Klaus bit his lip and looked down. His brother left the room and Klaus felt a tear slip down his cheek.

Just yesterday they were kissing, laughing, and having a good time. What had changed? Why was she doing this?

Klaus wiped his tears and sat back, scrunching up his face. Just then, Rebekah burst through the door.

"Brother!" She yelled. She ran towards him and sat down holding his hand.

"Rebekah." He breathed out.

"Why isn't she here? What happened to Caroline?" Rebekah's face hardened.

"She's just acting like a first class bitch. We don't need her Nik." Klaus shook his head and gazed out the window.

"But I do." He whispered. He needed her. She made him feel like he could be better, and do better.

* * *

Elena could only think about one thing. It was really dark. How does one see so well? Not having your sight. She had been here for a while and she could slowly start to see shapes. But that wasn't what she needed to worry about. Everyday, the man with the rough hands would drag her to another dark room, and chain her to a cold metal chair.

He would just torture her. He kept searching for something she didn't have.

She had figured out by now that this is probably the same guy who ripped apart Vicki Donavan and took Caroline Forbes.

She figured he was the man that her parents swerved off Wickery Bridge for killing them instantly. She seemed to be figuring out a lot of things lately. Time just slowed and she felt herself just thinking all the time.

Thinking kept her mind off the pain in her leg, or the soreness between her legs. She thought about her entire life, she thought about the Salvatore brothers, she thought about everything. God she's a bitch. If she ever got out of here, she would have some serious apologizing to do. She was incredibly fucked up to do the things she did. After she found out she was adopted, she changed. She felt like she was living a lie at the time, and she also realized now that she wasn't. She was just pathetic Elena Gilbert now. Everybody probably thought she was dead. Maybe it was better that way, to give up.

Elena pondered that for a while before deciding, no she couldn't give up. She still had to apologize for all the shit she had done.

* * *

The Next Day...

Caroline was sitting in her classroom in the back today, bored out of her mind. She didn't need to pay attention; she already knew what they were discussing. She wasn't even going to bother and correct the tiny mistakes that they were assuming about their current topic.

She played on her iphone, plugging in her headphones and trying to drown it out. The bell finally rang, and Caroline swung her feet off her desk and got up and walked out the back.

It was time to go home for the day. She didn't even need to do homework for her classes; the teachers loved her too much to give her any. She left school just after first period, and made her way back to her house. She watched the looks she got with a smirk as she walked on by, and nobody cared enough to stop her. Her head was pounding again, and she was positive as she looked in the mirror of the girls bathroom and saw her veins protruding again it was because of what was going on in her head.

That was the benefit of being Caroline Forbes.

* * *

Klaus sat in his hospital bed, playing on his phone. He would have to get a new one, Mikael cracked his screen. He sighed and put his phone down. He just wanted Caroline. He didn't understand why she was acting like this. He looked out the window, the sky know turning a darker blue as night fell upon Mystic Falls. He didn't care about that though, he just thought of Caroline when he saw the color blue.

Caroline wasn't the type of girl to be cold without reason. He was positive he hadn't done anything wrong, but maybe it was something wrong with her.

Maybe Caroline was going through something right now, and she was just lashing out at Klaus. Whatever it was that was going on, he just wanted her to come and see him, she could brighten his day just by being in the room with him.

* * *

Caroline was starting to feel again. The feelings were slowly coming back. She couldn't turn it off this time. She had to wait till it all came back, and Caroline really didn't want to do that.

Caroline found herself sneaking into the hospital in the middle of the night, right past the nurses to Klaus's room. It was empty with the exception of him. She sat down carefully and looked at him.

He was a mess. His head was wrapped in gauze, his face splotched in bruises, hand marks on his neck. She started to feel again, and that feeling was regret.

Regret she hadn't been there sooner. She lightly took his hand and kissed it. She found if she could focus on one thing, the other emotions just went away. She focused on love.

"Caroline." Klaus whispered. He smiled and closed his eyes.

"I knew you would come." He said smiling.

"I'm sorry, I haven't felt like myself all day." She looked down with a sad smile.

"You cut your hair." She nodded.

"I like it." He offered. She smiled, and looked down at their hands intertwined.

"Klaus?"

"Yes, Caroline?" She felt her eyes water.

"Can you ever forgive me for leaving you?" She choked out.

"Love, how could I not?" He weakly raised a hand to caress her face and wipe her tears. Caroline knew then and there that she loved him. She didn't just love Klaus, she was in love with him.

* * *

After a week in the hospital, Klaus was finally released. Klaus refused to go home. Mikael was there and he hadn't told anyone it was him that pushed him down the stairs. He couldn't do that to them.

So he stayed with Caroline, her dad was away on business for the month. After she sent him to bed, kissing him softly with a small smile, he was feeling better already.

However, one day when she was lying on the bed with him, he was looking at her scars that covered her arms.

"What happened to you?" He looked up sadly. She breathed out.

"It's just. It's a long story Klaus." He sat up and kissed her gently.

"Please?" She looked down and nodded.

"I don't know who it was, but I was taken when I was younger. The only thing I really know about him is he had blue eyes and wore boots. He, he locked me in a dark room. It was pitch black, but after a few months that way, I could see perfectly. He would always touch me." Her voice broke. She looked down ashamed. He kissed her and encouraged her to keep going.

"He got angry with me a lot, when I wouldn't cooperate when he was…raping me. He would hit me a lot. He always took me in a room afterwards and…it was like he was brain washing me or something. He was always screaming the word, "mine." He said he wanted to make me into his perfect little Barbie doll. I was ruined though, he took me so many times in that dark cell that I just blanked out. I was broken and he couldn't fix me. He got really angry that time, after beating me too a pulp, he stormed out leaving the cell unlocked. And I got the hell out of there." She finished, the tears pouring out of her eyes. She sobbed uncontrollably as Klaus held her. He kissed her gently on the lips.

"I don't want to feel what he made me feel ever again." Klaus shook his head and held Caroline in his arms.

"I'm sorry, Love. Oh my beautiful Caroline. We are quite a pair aren't we?" She laughed and wiped her eyes.

"Mhmm. God I'm such a mess."

"Well that's why I love you." Klaus couldn't help it as the words slipped out. Caroline sat up.

"You love me?" He grinned and said," Sweetheart, how could I not love someone as amazing as you?" She laughed and kissed him multiple times on the mouth.

"I love you too, Klaus." He sat up carefully as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Klaus ran his hands down her body, his hands slipping under her shirt, and the other ran over her butt. She pulled away with a shy smile and slipped her shirt over her head. He looked down at her hungrily and kissed her again.

He felt her hands take off his shirt, and him peel off her jeans. He kicked off her jeans and pulled her delicately back on him. She was careful not to hurt him.

He cupped her breasts and ran his thumbs over the material of her bra. He placed delicate kisses on her and worked his way up to her neck. He took off her bra and watched amazed as it came off along with her underwear.

"God you're so perfect. How am I so lucky?" He said, running his hands all over her body.

She laughed and he felt himself laughing with her. He winced as it hurt his ribs, and her eyes widened.

"Oh Klaus! We shouldn't be doing this! You're still hurt." She pulled away and slipped her underwear and his shirt back on.

"Caroline! I'm fine!" He said annoyed. She shook her head,

"What kind of nurse would I be if I hurt my patient?" He grinned.

"The sexy kind," he pulled her down for a kiss. She laughed and pulled away lying next to him.

"When your back to being one-hundred percent, then maybe I'll consider playing nurse, maybe." She giggled out. He kissed her shoulder and pulled her closer to him. He liked it when she was playful. He looked at her as she fell asleep, memorizing every detail on her beautiful face. He was a lucky man.

* * *

AN: So Caroline's back to normal with Klaus! Elena's realizing her faults! Anyways leave a review below on what you liked about this chapter, what you'd like to see in the next one, and if you have any questions.


	10. Bad Things Happen

AN: Leave a review below on what you thought about this chapter, what you would like to see in the next and if you have any questions. Some of you might hate/love me for this chapter. Bit of a shorter chapter, but school is riding me right now so I will attempt to get this up to you daily. I can attempt another upload later if i get plenty of reviews!(:

* * *

"Why are you doing this?" Elena yelled as she kicked and screamed. He was putting a dead rat at the top of the stick, tying it carefully. She watched his blue eyes light up and his mouth flick up in a smirk. She tried to pull off her chain that was attached to the wall as he advanced.

"We're just having some fun. Oh yes we are, my child." The voice whispered. He took the rat and stroked it against her face and Elena cried out disgusted. She kicked the pole away and settled back in her corner, throwing up in the bucket. She heard him growl and grab her from her behind, entering her with furious thrusts.

"No!" She screamed out, trying to push him away. He growled at her and kept going.

"Stop!" She screamed trying to kick him off her. He just made it more painful for her. After he finished he pushed her too the side and left. Elena curled up in a ball and sobbed.

"No, no, no!" She whispered. She started hitting her head against the floor. She had to end this misery. She heard the door open and he grabbed her again, holding her right against him.

"No!" She yelled struggling, as he placed sloppy kisses on her forehead. He breathed heavy in her ear and rocked her back and forth like a baby.

"Stop it!" She cried out and pushed him away. She needed to end her misery, Elena Gilbert was many things but she wasn't strong. She took her head and slammed it into the wall and fell down to the floor with a thud crying.

"Just make it end." Elena whispered. She closed her eyes and fell asleep. Just make it stop.

The man smiled cruelly and dragged her out the cell to the dirty and murky bathroom. He put the bleach on her hair and watched with a crazy smile.

"You'll be perfect soon enough. Just like her. Just like my beautiful Caroline. My little china doll. So perfect, so mine." He whispered and watched as the bleach took effect on her hair.

* * *

"So that's it? That's everything?" Rebekah swallowed and wiped a tear from her eye. Caroline nodded and hugged herself feeling ashamed.

"Oh my god Caroline." Rebekah shook her head and ran into the house. Caroline slowly got up deciding it was probably best if she left. That was until Rebekah ran out with a teddy bear and gave it to Caroline with a hug.

"This is Toodle, he will watch over you." Rebekah pulled away with a sad smile/

"Toodle?" Caroline laughed and Rebekah nodded pulling her in for another hug.

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't disgusted. But not with you Caroline, I'm not disgusted about you. I'm disgusted with that man who touched you." Caroline let out a sob and hugged Rebekah tighter.

"I have to go see Klaus." Caroline said after a few minutes of silence. Rebekah checked her watch.

"I have to go see Stefan." Caroline smiled as the two girls got up and hugged once more.

"He's good for you Rebekah. I just know it." Caroline said as she got in her car. As Caroline was driving off Rebekah said to herself,

"You're good for him too. More than you know Caroline. More than you know."

* * *

Rebekah pulled up to the Salvatore Boarding house to see Stefan. He said he wanted to talk to her about something, it sounded pretty serious. However, lately their relationship was getting pretty serious, and Rebekah was starting to see that they were becoming more than friends.

Stefan Salvatore was different around her. He just came alive, he was fun. He danced like no tomorrow, he partied hard, and he had fun. He was a gentleman to her and she couldn't help but fall for his charms.

She was just getting out of her car, stopping to text Stefan she was here when she was hit from behind. She felt herself sink into darkness as rough hands grabbed at her feet pulling her feet in the direction of the forests.

And just like that Rebekah Mikaelson was missing.

* * *

Elena Gilbert was playing with her hair, he colored it. He bleached her hair and her eyebrows. She felt like a Barbie doll. She felt disgusted.

She crawled to her usual corner and took the scooper off the plastic toy and moved the stack of story books she had placed there. She had made a considerably large addition to the hole that was previously dug there. It went down to about her hips and was pretty wide. She had a wooden board that covered it. She was just placing the board back over the hole when she heard screaming.

"Get your bloody hands off me!" Elena could recognize that voice from anywhere. Rebekah Mikaelson, was thrown violently into the cell and their captor locked them in and stormed off to wherever he went during the day. Elena crawled toward her and pressed a cold napkin to her forehead.

"Rebekah? It's me Elena." Elena whispered. Rebekah whimpered holding her side; he must have hurt her ribs.

"Elena Bloody Gilbert, so you're alive?" Rebekah coughed out.

"Unfortunately, but don't worry Rebekah, I have a plan I'm working on to escape." Rebekah nodded.

"You seem different." Rebekah coughed out.

"Being tortured and raped and all that shit does that to you." Rebekah let a single tear escape her eye.

"He's obsessed with making us like Caroline." Elena said. She was putting the pieces of the puzzle together. Rebekah nodded.

"Anyways in the corner is a hole I'm digging to escape, its pretty deep, and I'm sure it will be done sooner with you here." Elena whispered. Rebekah nodded and felt her eyes grow heavy as she succumbed to sleep, and Elena sighed impatient. She would wake Rebekah later.

* * *

Stefan waited for Rebekah to enter his house. He ran over everything he had done. Flowers check. Picnic basket, check. Hair, check. Outfit, check. He breathed out as he read her text message. He ran downstairs and opened the door to see Rebekah's car. He grinned and jogged over to where she was only to stop in shock. Blood coated the ground, along with Rebekah's car keys, handbag, and phone.

"Rebekah?" He called. He looked around nervously before putting his phone up to his ear and saying,

"Sheriff Forbes, it's an emergency. I don't know what happened. But…But I think someone took Rebekah Mikaelson." He nodded at what the other woman was saying before she hung up. He dialed Klaus's number next.

"Klaus." He heard a multiple groans from his line, one female, one male.

"Stefan Salvatore. How on Earth did you get my number? Please don't tell me my twat sister gave it to you." Stefan swallowed hard, and Klaus, as if sensing his uneasiness asked,

"What is it mate? What's wrong?" Stefan felt tears slip down her face.

"It's Rebekah, Klaus. She's missing."

"Stefan my boy, are you sure she isn't just messing around?"

"Klaus, her cars parked outside my house, with the door wide open. Blood is all over the ground, along with all her stuff." Stefan heard the sirens approaching and sat carefully on the porch.

"I'll be right there mate." Klaus whispered and hung up. He threw on his clothes and shot Caroline a sad smile.

"I'm sorry to cut our evening short love." Caroline nodded, frowning softly. She hugged the white sheet to her bare body and rubbed her eyes.

"What happened?" Klaus bit his lip, unsure if he should say anything.

"It's Rebekah, she's missing. Stefan said there was blood, and- and that her car was open." Klaus cried out. Caroline shot out of bed and hugged him.

"Go Klaus, I'll be fine. I'll clean myself up and meet you afterwards alright?" He nodded and she kissed his tears.

"Go." She pulled back and watched sadly as he bolted away. She couldn't let Rebekah suffer the same fate as her if it was him who took her. Or even Elena Gilbert.

She got up and looked at her sheets with a sad smile, it probably wasn't the right time to make love to Klaus, but she was glad she did it. She never knew what might happen to her in her fucked up life.

* * *

"It was him, this is definitely the hunters m.o.," Liz Forbes said examining the clothes thrown about and the track marks that mysteriously disappeared.

"Hunter? Who's the hunter?" Klaus asked.

"It's what we are calling him down at the station. He plans out his attacks always near or in the forest like a hunter and preys on young girls." Matt Donavan nodded along, he came up with the name after Vicki died.

Liz knew that working this case with Matt was definitely not getting his mind off his sister Vicki who had been killed, but she called him in because he was smart and could figure stuff out. And if it helped catch the bastard who killed his sister, Liz figured he was fine with it.

"Oh." Klaus said holding back tears as he watched the officers look for his missing sister and ransack the Salvatore house. Stefan was nursing a bottle of alcohol and looked almost dramatically passed out on the steps. Kol and his new girlfriend Bonnie pulled up and Bonnie sat with Stefan as Kol joined Klaus. Mikael and Esther weren't coming; they were busy in New York right now.

Klaus watched with sad eyes as the police picked up Rebekah's favorite pair of heels and put it in an evidence bag. He looked back over at Stefan who was being consoled by his brother Damon and Bonnie.

Another car pulled up the scene, and Caroline got up running to where Klaus was.

"Anything?" She said and hugged him tightly kissing him. He shook his head and said,

"Nothing." She sighed heavily and said,

"We will find her. I know we will Klaus." We have too, she told herself silently.

He held her close and let out a sob as he watched Matt Donavan put his sister's underwear and bra into an evidence bag. Kol looked away and shook his head, kicking and hitting the hood of his car angrily.

"I am going to kill the bastard!" Kol yelled. Bonnie ran over and gave him a tight hug, and Kol slid to the ground sobbing.

"Shhh. Shhh. We will find her." Bonnie whispered in his ear. Klaus and Caroline shared a glance, the only person who could possibly find Rebekah was known between the two of them.

Caroline could find Rebekah, but Klaus didn't want to put Caroline through the hell that those memories gave her. But Caroline had another idea. At first light, she would drive to the Sheriff station where it all started. She would retrace her steps until she would get to Rebekah.

She owed it to Klaus to try.

* * *

AN: So what did you think? Leave a review below on what you liked, what you'd like to see happen in the next chapter, if you have any questions.


End file.
